grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Goliath Habitat
Goliath Habitat is the first dungeon in Trivia. Normal (Level 1-1) Hard (Level 2-2) Very Hard (Level 3-3) Champion (Level 4-4) Monsters *Stone-Fist Goliath *Boulder-Fist Goliath *Stone Elemental Goliath *Mountain Giant Troka (Boss) Story Dialogue (Normal) Beginning This must be Trivia, they say this place has a Dimensional Gate that leads to Aernas. Deus: Trivia consists of two regions. The Dimensional Gate to Aernas is said to stand on the border of the regions. I'm supposed to pass a place like this twice? How annoying... I guess I will take my time and test your strength. Stone-Fist Goliath: ...Brr......aaagrg...? What is that bundle of rocks? Deus: It looks like a golem of some sorts, it must live in this land. Watch out for its devastating punch attack. Hah, think of it as your first meal! Boss What is that dark tornado that keeps following me? Deus: It is a soul tornado that appears regularly in Elyos. Deus: It is created by a massive amount of souls that create chaos in the form of a tornado. It is said the stronger your Asmodian power, the heavier the damage done by the tornado. In short, stay away from it. This is going to be annoying. Post Boss Battle Deus: Your combat style lacks in efficient use of your Asmodian Power. Say another word, you cubic piece of trash... Dialogue (Hard) Beginning Deus: I sense multiple Goliath over the hills. Second Room Hm? Interesting landscape... how am I going to get up there? Deus: If you ride the water streams that sprout out of the grounds, you should be able to climb it with ease. Boss Huh? What is that thing that's floating in the air? This part of town is really weird, must be a region specific thing. Deus: It would be wise to monitor and analyze its patterns. Post Boss Battle A golem that uses magic? I've never seen anything like it. Deus: New information received... registration complete. The cause seems to be the magical core that is stuck inside their body. Dialogue (Very Hard) Beginning Are we finally near the end of this region? Deus: As you said, we are reaching the edge of this region. Enemies will become stronger and I suggest you participate in combat with caution. Second Room What's this...? Is this the end of the road? Don't tell me I have to dig down... Deus: The ground below looks weak, you might be able to smash through it. Progressing in the Second Room I can't believe I actually had to go down... I almost got caught by the tornado. Good thing there was fragile ground nearby. Boss Mountain Giant Troka: No... could it be? Veigas... Terre...? Huh? How do you know me? Mountain Giant Troka: I heard you left Elyos long time ago, how are you here? None of your business, but since you saw me... You will have to die... Bye. Post Boss Battle Pretty tough... This part of town will be quite tough. Deus: Unknown magical sources seem to have enhanced the abilities of all monsters in the area. Hmm... Too bad, I guess they will only suffer longer before their death... Heh. Trivia *Goliath Habitat is the first dungeon to host a different set of dialogue for each difficulty level, as well as different map layouts. Category:Dungeons